1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide connector, and more particularly to a waveguide connector with improved structure to precisely position a waveguide into a ferrule thereof. The instant application relates to a copending application titled “CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY WITH IMPROVED STRUCTURE ON A BRACKET FOR MOUNTING CONNECTORS” and having the same filing date, the same applicant and the same assignee therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-transmitting cores must be very precisely aligned for optimal signal transmission. Round fibers are self-centering due to placing round fibers into round holes or V-grooves. Related arts can refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,634,800 and 5,315,678.
Waveguide is another kind of light-transmitting media different from the round fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,773 issued to Korenaga et al. on Jan. 25, 2005 discloses such a waveguide. Referring to FIG. 1 of this patent, traditional waveguide comprises a core for light-transmission and a cladding layer enclosing the core in order to prevent the light from escaping from the core. The cladding layer includes an upper layer and a lower layer with the core sandwiched therebetween. Such waveguide needs precise alignment in light-transmitting. U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,743 issued to Yatsuda et al. on Nov. 13, 2007 discloses a waveguide connector adapted for securely positioning a waveguide thereof. The waveguide connector comprises a ferrule defining an opening adjacent to a mating surface thereof for receiving the waveguide. Inner side of the opening is provided with at least one convex portion adjacent to the mating surface. Accordingly, the free end of the waveguide is cut out to form a step portion for abutting against the convex portion in order to restrict over-insertion of the waveguide. However, forming the step portion of the waveguide and the convex portion of the ferrule need additional manufacturing cost.
Hence, a waveguide connector with improved structure for aligning a waveguide to a ferrule thereof is desired.